


danabecca dates

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Crossover Pairings, Dating, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian/Bisexual relationship, Prompt Fic, Vignettes, mild and brief homophobic language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: short pieces of Dana and Rebecca's relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> belated entry for Cross Our Hearts Day 5: "Color"

"What's your favorite color?" Dana asked Becca during their second date.

"Whu?" Rebecca mumbled through a mouthful of beanburger.

"Favorite color. You can finish chewing while you think about it," Dana said, chuckling. "Mine's black, if you couldn't tell already," she added, glancing down at her black faux-leather vest and her glossy black nail polish. The vest had little silver beaded accents scattered across it at various points, and the edges were fashionably ragged. Under the vest she just had a bra on: it was far too warm a day to wear a whole-ass shirt under it. The buttons were shaped like middle-finger-giving fists, and Dana was highly proud of that.

The nail polish was gleaming and perfect. Alex had helped her fix it up in preparation for this date, with a clear topcoat afterward and everything. ("It's important to me that your date goes well," he had said.) And he had even trimmed them neatly down, with a combination of traditional manicuring tools and ones made from his biomass. ("Emery boards get lost, my body doesn't," he had said.)

Rebecca finished her bite. "I like black too. I like a lotta colors. Hard to decide. Haha, typical bi/pan, can't choose just one."

Dana grinned at her over her water glass.

"But okay, if I _haaaad_ to pick the one I like better.... Red," Rebecca declared. "My snowboard was red. Red with sick flame decals."

Dana nodded. "Righteous."

"Lol, who says 'righteous'?"

"Pot kettle black, you just said 'lol' in a spoken conversation."

"That's modern though! 'Righteous' is like, slang from when I was a toddler!"

Dana shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe I'm bringing it back."

Rebecca laughed. "Okay, sure." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belated entry for Day 8's prompt: "Same"

"Hey, can I ask you something kinda personal?"

"Well, okay yeah." They were seated out on the restauraunt's patio, and no other customers were around, so Dana felt comfortable enough.

"When did you realize you were lesbian?"

"Uh. I was about fifteen or sixteen." Dana coughed nervously. "Highschool. It's hard not being the same as your friends. And it's hard keeping your friends from finding out."

"Shit, that sucks. I regret asking now," Rebecca said, lowering her voice and her eyes a little.

"It's okay. It was forever ago, I don't mind telling you." Dana poked her fork at the last remnant of her side salad. "It was the nineties, and there was those PSAs going around about 'don't call things gay as an insult', remember. So a lot of the kids at my school thought they'd be 'funny' and call things 'lezzy' instead."

"Wow that's cruel."

"Kids don't have a lot of empathy for people who are different. They picked on me for being a 'druggie's kid' too."

Rebecca hmmed a sad noise in her chest.

Their waiter came over and took their empty plates while they were mulling. "You two want anything off the dessert menu?" he asked cheerily.

"I, uh." Rebecca scanned the laminated paper quickly. _What's something that'd cheer anyone up?_ "Banana split. To split."

"Two banana splits?" the waiter asked, for clarification.

"No, one banana split to share," Rebecca said.

"Should I split the cost on both tabs?"

"No, the whole meal's on me."

Dana smiled tinily and put her hand on Rebecca's.

"Oh, okay right, I'll get that, no problem!" the waiter said, and went off into the restauraunt.

"He didn't realize this was a date," Dana said, but still with a smile.

"Dang heteronormativity," Rebecca said, patting her hand.

Dana's smile got a bit bigger. "Well, uh, what about you, then?" Dana asked. "When did you-"

"I realized I liked ladies way later. Just a bit before they recruited me."

Of course, Dana knew who she meant by "they". The same organization that had last year recruited _her_. "Is there any particular story behind it? Only if you feel like sharing, of course."

Rebecca grinned. "Just turned twenty-five and took that big snowboarding trip to Canada. Busted my leg catching big air. While stuck healing in bed, computer was my constant companion. Turned to porn from time to time and uh... figured something out about myself from there. Hah."


End file.
